Lego Batman: Gotham Warrior
is an American Lego action-adventure-fantasy-comedy superhero video game based on by . It is developed by TT Games and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on November 5th, 2019. Synopsis When the Joker causes a mass breakout, Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Batgirl and Spoiler have to stop the villains before Gotham turns into a full state of chaos. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the Caped Crusader who continues dealing with crime and mayhem around Gotham City. *'Dick Grayson/Nightwing' (voiced by Jesse McCartney) - Batman's first protégé who TBD. *'Barbara Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Commissioner Gordon's daughter who is Batman's second sidekick and Nightwing's love interest, helping them to TBD. *'Tim Drake/Red Robin' (voiced by Will Friedle) - the second Robin who TBD. *'Stephanie Brown/Spoiler' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - the Cluemaster's daughter who is now a vigilante alligned with Batman and TBD. *'Damian Wayne/Robin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Bruce's illegitimate son who aids him to TBD. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - Bruce's butler and father figure who provides tech and to the Batfamily. *'Ace the Bat-Hound' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - Batman's loyal pet dog. *'Batcomputer' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Commissioner James Gordon' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Detective Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Carrie Kelley/Robin' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Amanda Waller' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - the Clown Prince of Crime who is once more out to cause chaos and TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - the Joker's sidekick and love interest who aids him to TBD. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a mad scientist who aids TBD. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Ruby Dix/Teaser' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD **'Jay, Raven and Lark' (also voiced by Mae Whitman, Grey Griffin and by Tara Strong, respectively) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (also voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - TBD **'May Ives/Miss Illusion' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Bane' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD **'Rose Wilson/Ravager' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD **'Tara Markov/Terra' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'The Music Meister' (voiced by ) - a musical-themed villain who aims TBD. *'Bat-Mite' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a crocodile-like criminal who TBD. *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a mutant who TBD. *'Arthur Brown/Cluemaster' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD **'Alice Grove/Wonder' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Basil Karlo/Clayface' (voiced by Nolan North) - a clay villain who TBD. ''City of Owls'' expansion *'Lincoln March/Owlman' (also voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Ra's Al Ghul' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD **'Talia Al Ghul' (also voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Carmine Falcone' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'Fiona "Fish" Mooney' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by John de Lancie) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (voiced by Adam Devine) - TBD *'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Sal Maroni' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Roman Sionis/Black Mask' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Drury Walker/Killer Moth' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD **'Kitten' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Scarface' (voiced by John Kassir) - TBD **'Peyton Riley/The Ventriloquist' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD *'Margaret Pye/Magpie' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Samuel Chadwick/Superior Batman' (voiced by Rino Romano) - TBD Levels See Lego Batman: Gotham Warrior/Levels. Gameplay Returning elements Like previous Lego games, this game has studs as currencies. Similarly to previous installments, there's minikits. (reserved for SpyroFanandCollinTSB) New elements This game introduces the ability to switch from masked identity and public identity at will, as that ability would be important later on. Unlike other Lego games, there is no specific level order as all levels, except for the first and the last, are missions to liberate Gotham. Production Development Writing Trivia Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:TT Games Category:Lego Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas